


My Boo

by monvvent



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Chanwoo-centric, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, My Boo AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monvvent/pseuds/monvvent
Summary: Chanwoo is special. He can see things other people wouldn’t normally be able to see.





	My Boo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a My Boo AU, My Boo is a webtoon created by Jeongseo. No need to have read the webtoon beforehand to understand, I’ll be retelling everything with some twists.

Chanwoo is special.

One day, he was walking home, hand in hand with his little dongsaeng, Chanhee. Backpacks filled with school supplies slammed lightly against their backs due to their enthusiastic skipping. Chanwoo was swinging his and Chanhee's arm back and forth, they wore big smiles and cheerful chatter about nonsense filled the empty sidewalk.

Chanwoo being the mischievous brat he is, just suddenly retracted his hand and started running around Chanhee, only stopping for a moment to flick the younger’s forehead. This left his dongsaeng blinking his eyes in a confused state. Which made it the perfect timing to strike. Chawoo cackled to himself as he sneakily snatched the younger's baby pink cap right off his head.

Grinning to himself at his victory, Chanwoo waved the cap in the air, teasing Chanhee a bit before putting it on. He proudly huffed out his chest, and began strutting forward.

Chanhee only sighed and made no visible move to get his cap back, almost as if he was used to this kind of thing, "You're the most random hyung I ever met." He speed walked forward to catch up to his hyung, and intertwined their fingers once again. Chanwoo looked at the younger and gave him a cheeky grin.

The two boys took a left at the corner, and that's where Chanwoo made a big mistake.

In the middle of the pavement, far into the distance, there stood two girls. Chanwoo didn't see anything out of the ordinary with it at first, but as he got closer, that's when he noticed it.

Both of the girls had black hair and were about the same height and a lot taller than him. The one standing on the left had medium long hair and the one on the right had her hair in a loose ponytail. Their hair was messy and disheveled, few strands of hair covering their faces. Ragged and worn out backpacks were hanging loosely on their shoulders

He recognized their clothes, they were wearing middle school uniforms. It was something similar to what his cousin would wear when she's going to school. White collared shirt, black buttoned blazer, plain grey skirt and a red neck-bow.

But the thing that stood out the most to him, it was their porcelain like skin and their almost transparent figure. He could feel a menacing aura emitting from the two schoolgirls, and although they haven’t moved an inch, he still felt slightly threatened. Unconsciously, Chanwoo tighten his hold on Chanhee's hand.

"Chanwoo-hyung?" Chanhee must've noticed his nervousness, because the younger is suddenly looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Ah, it's nothing." he reassured his dongsaeng, giving him a quick smile.

You see, Chanwoo can see things other people wouldn't normally be able to see. He can see _ghosts_ , and that's what makes him so special. And those schoolgirls were indeed ghosts.

Chanwoo has always been able to see them ever since he was little, it’s a little ability of his. And although some say it's a blessing... some say it's more like a curse. Because, well. Being able to see dead people and communicate with them isn't exactly the most pleasant thing for everyone.

When Chanwoo hesitantly took a glimpse at the ghosts' eyes, he couldn't help getting chills down his spine. It was bloodshot and looking lifelessly at the ground. That's where Chanwoo made a big mistake. He accidentally made a eye contact with one of them.

Chanwoo quickly tore his gaze away. His heart was hammering loudly in his chest and beads of sweat were making their way down his neck. He tried to take deep breaths to calm his ragging heartbeat without making it too noticeable. Chanwoo quickened his pace, lightly tugging Chanhee along and walked past the transparent figures, not sparing them any more glances.

_"I think I made eye contact with him..."_

_"No way~"_

The two ghosts whispered to each other. Chanwoo is far from old enough to have seen any horror movies, but he's seen his fair share of ghosts in his young life, to the point that it's almost normal for him to encounter some sort of ghost in his daily life. And that’s kinda like watching a horror movie everyday right? Chanwoo may be really young, but he doesn't get scared that easily.

Okay, that’s half a lie. Chanwoo actually gets easily frightened by a lot of things, which isn’t too surprising since he’s just a kid. But ghosts aren’t exactly what scares him nowadays. Never mind that now, it’s not important. He’s positive that he can almost say he's not scared of ghosts at all, almost. They still scare him sometimes, but Chanwoo is trying to not pay attention to them.

_"Hey."_

Like right now.

There on Chanwoo's right stood the ghost with the medium long hair. Her long sidebangs had fallen on her face and she staring at him intensely at a really close proximity with her crimson-red eyeballs. His walking never came to a stop, but his pace slowed down a bit. He averted his eyes to the other direction, trying to look natural while doing so as he scanned the area quickly for a distraction.

"Look, Chanhee-ya! A cat!" He pointed at someone’s orange striped cat sitting on the edge of the window, staring at them from the inside.

"Oh. It's cute?"

It was a lame attempt, but if it works then it works.

 _"...I guess not."_ He heard one of the ghosts say. Chanwoo momentarily closed his eyes and let out a sigh in relief. He always get nervous when he's encountering a ghost, because he’s afraid he’ll slip up and make contact with them, just like right now.

The ghosts can’t touch or harm him, they just pass through him if they try. So there’s really no reason for Chanwoo to be afraid of them, except for their sometimes scary and creepy look. But he has also been strictly told by his parents to never interact with the ghosts he meets. Because it'll only bring trouble and unnecessary stress, that’s what his parents said. And they were right, so Chanwoo doesn’t like interacting with them.

"Hey, hyung. Can I come over to your house? Please?" Chanhee asked.

"Of course you can, Chanhee-ya." He ruffled his dongsaeng's hair, and Chanhee squeaked out a 'stop you're ruining my hair!' and lands a playful punch on his chest.

It's a secret that Chanwoo can see ghosts. Because it makes everything so much easier that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Chanwoo and Chanhee’s relationship is totally platonic, they’re just close buddies.  
> English is not my first language so I deeply apologize for any mistakes made!  
> My writing can be bad sometimes and some words or sentences can get really repetitive, so if that happens don’t be afraid to just yell at me. I can take any criticism!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
